


Pretty & Toxic

by TheGoldenGlider



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco and Lisa, F/M, Lisa and Cisco - Freeform, Lisco, The making of the gold gun, cisco ramon - Freeform, flustered Cisco, goldenvibe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGlider/pseuds/TheGoldenGlider
Summary: There's nothing worse than a beautiful criminal bothering you when you're trying to work. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they are owned by DC Comics.





	1. Let Me Work!

“You almost done, Cisco?”

“Ahhh!” The voice startled Cisco and he dropped the screwdriver he’d been using not a second before.

Lisa Snart laughed. “Oops, did I scare you?”

“Yeah, you kinda did.” Cisco said through gritted teeth. “Now could you please go away so I can work?”

“Aww, don’t be like that.” Lisa said with a slight pout. “I wanna watch.”

Deciding to ignore her (or at least try), Cisco picked up the fallen screwdriver and returned to his work. Ignoring her seemed to be effective… for awhile. She started touching his tools and asking him questions about _everything._ When she leaned over his shoulder to get a better look at her gun-to-be Cisco had had enough.

“ _Please._ Let me work.”

“Now Cisco, don’t get snippy.”

“Look.” He said, turning to face her. “I just want to get this done so you guys will let us go.”

Lisa smiled flirtatiously at him. “Cisco, Cisco, who said anything about letting you go?”

“Stop messing with me. I know that’s what you’re doing.”

“Maybe I am.” Lisa said with a light laugh. “But, take all the time you need with my gun, I like watching you work, Cisco.” She said his name in a softer, slower tone then the rest of her words and it sent a chill down his spine. It wasn’t a chill of fear but of something that Cisco should definitely not be feeling when it came to this female criminal.

“Could you just, not say my name like that?”

Lisa’s face was the picture of innocence. “Like what?”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “You know exactly what I mean, Lisa.” He said her name the same way that she’d said his.

He regretted it immediately afterwards when a self-satisfied smile spread across Lisa’s face.

“I think I do know what you mean… Cisco.” She said, leaning down so she could look directly into his eyes. To make things worse, she _winked_ at him.

“For the last time!” Cisco sputtered, turning away from those eyes, “Let me work!”

Lisa put a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. “Okay, if that’s what you really want Cisco.”

As she turned and walked off, Cisco glared down at the table wishing that he had never met Lisa Snart.


	2. Terrible Woman

Being kidnapped was terrifying, being forced to make weapons for your kidnappers was even worse. But the worst thing by far was an impatient criminal.

Lisa Snart was definitely an impatient criminal.

“Are you done my gun yet?” she asked for what felt like the 1,000th time.

“Nope.” Cisco replied, keeping his eyes fixed on his work.

“When will it be done?” she prodded.

“I don’t know.”

“Well, it didn’t take you this long to make Lenny and Mick’s guns.”

“That’s because I was _re-making_ them. It was easy. I’ve never made a gold gun before.” Cisco explained.

“Hey, gold gun! That’s a good name for it.” She exclaimed.

“Yeah, naming stuff is kinda my jam.”

“Cool.” Lisa said, leaving the room much to Cisco’s relief.

“Why do you even answer all her questions?” his brother Dante demanded once she was gone.

“Great.” Cisco said dryly. “Just as one annoying person leaves me alone, another starts.”

“Don’t compare me to _her._ ” Dante said.

“Why not? You’re both annoying.”

“I’m annoying? You’re the one whose fault it is that I got kidnaped in the first place.”

“Oh!” Cisco’s voice took on a defensive tone. “So it’s my fault?”

Dante held up his bound hands as if that was proof enough. “Yes, it’s your fault.”

“Okay you know what? I thinking of calling Lisa back in here so she can put that gag back on you, or I could just do it myself…”

“You wouldn’t dare.” His brother glared at him.

“Yes, Dante. I would.”

“Oh wait I get it. You are just looking for an excuse to call Lisa back in here.” He said the word ‘Lisa’ in a mocking tone. “You _like_ her.”

“What the…? I do _not!_ ” Cisco protested but he could feel his face getting slightly warm. Damnit! He was _not_ blushing.

“How’d she kidnap you anyway? Did she throw a bag over your head and throw you in a car trunk like they did to me?”

“No…”

“Or did she just bat her eye lashes at you and you just followed after her like a lost puppy?”

“Alright, this ain’t right. This is just rude. That did not happen, she… she tricked me into going with her. And right now if I were you Dante, I’d shut up. Because thanks to me, you’re still alive right now.”

Dante was about to say something in return when Lisa came sauntering back into the room.

“How’s my gold gun coming along?” she asked.

“I believe you asked me that not ten minutes ago.” Cisco replied in an annoyed tone.

Lisa shrugged. “What can I say? I get impatient when I’m excited.”

Suddenly Dante who had been glaring at Lisa this whole time, spoke. “How’d you kidnap my brother?”

“Dante…” Cisco warned.

“I want to know!”

Lisa laughed. “It was easy really. All I did was-“

Cisco cut her off. “Could we please not talk about this?”

“But it was easy.” Lisa insisted. “All I did was walk up to you at the bar and say that I’d been dared to talk to you.” She turned and smiled at Dante who squirmed. “He asked me if he was being pranked.”

“Lisa please…”

“Shhh Cisco! So anyway, he thought he was being pranked so I kissed him.” She laughed. “You should have seen his face!”

“Oh god.” Dante moaned. “That’s pathetic Cisco!”

“I just might shoot myself with this gun when I’m done making it.” Cisco muttered to himself. He was blushing again; he could feel the heat on his face.

Lisa noticed and grinned wickedly, but she also felt kinda bad for making him so uncomfortable. After all, if Mick and Lenny were to bug her like this she’d probably blush too… maybe. She turned back to Dante and pointed a finger at him. “Well, at least he didn’t cry like you did.”

Cisco looked up quickly. “He _cried_?”

“I did _not_!” Dante protested.

“Liar.” Lisa flung back. “You did cry, big scared tears. I remember Lenny being real annoyed that you got the trunk of the car all wet… at least I _hope_ that was just from you crying and not…”

“ _STOP!_ ” Dante held his bound hands up at if they could prevent her words from being spoken.

Cisco couldn’t help himself, he started laughing. Lisa winked at him before leaving the room once more.

Dante glared after her. “She is a _terrible_ woman.”

Cisco didn’t say anything, he was laughing too hard.


	3. Finally!

Cisco tightened the last tiny screw on the just finished gold gun, he stood back to admire his work. It was one of his best inventions he decided, also the best looking. The sleek gold-black of the gun was eye catching. He smiled.

“What are you grinning at?” his trussed-up brother Dante demanded.

Cisco quickly neutralized his expression. “Nothing, nothing at all.”

His brother was not convinced. “Whatever, just tell me you’re done making that terrible woman’s gun.”

“I am done actually and her name is Lisa. Not ‘terrible woman’.”

“What does it matter?” Dante said. “Just call her in here so you can give her the gun and they’ll let us go.”

“Call her?”

“Yeah, just yell her name, since you know it so well.”

“No way. I’m not doing that Dante, that sounds… so weird.”

Dante glared. “Well, don’t expect me to call her.”

Cisco rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Leonard and Mick walked in. Dante shrunk back into his chair, he was more afraid of these two than he was of Lisa and he was quite afraid of Lisa.

“You about done with my sister’s weapon kid?” Leonard drawled, looking over the work table.

“Uhh… yeah, its finished.”

“Finally!!” An enthusiastic voice said from the doorway.

Lisa walked into the room, making a bee-line for the table where her gun lay. Her eyes lit up when she saw it and Cisco couldn’t help but swell up with pride a little when he noticed.

“Whoa…” Lisa said, gently picking up the weapon. “This is beautiful Cisco.”

“Well… heh… thanks.” Cisco somewhat stuttered while Lisa smiled sweetly at him whilst batting her eyelashes.

Dante looked sick and Mick made a big show of rolling his eyes. “Get a room.” He muttered, causing Leonard to look at him sharply.

“Don’t encourage her Mick.”

Mick shrugged and left the room, probably to seek out something to drink.

Lisa was still admiring her gun, she raised it and aimed it at Dante. “Let’s see how well it works.” She said.

Cisco paled.

Dante raised his bound hands, fear on his face.

Leonard stepped forward and pushed Lisa’s arm so that her gun was pointing at a vase across the room rather than at the trembling Dante.

“We need him alive sis.”

Lisa pouted. “Aw.”

Cisco sighed in relief which quickly turned to dread. ‘We need them alive’ the thief had said, so he and Dante weren’t quite free yet.

He turned his attention back to Lisa who had moved her finger to the trigger. ‘The moment of truth.’ He said to himself as she pulled it.

A stream of gold-colored liquid shot across the room and encased the vase, hardening on contact.

Lisa’s eyes sparkled. “Awesome.” She breathed.

Leonard nodded in approval, a small smile playing on his lips at seeing his sister so excited. “Come on sis, we’ve got someplace to be.” He jerked his head towards the door.

“In a sec Lenny.” Lisa said, walking over to Cisco.

She fixed him with a dazzling smile and leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek.

“Thanks for the gun darling.” She said.

Cisco could feel a blush creeping across his face. He stopped himself from saying ‘your welcome’ just in time. He’d just made a weapon for a criminal for heavens sake. You don’t say ‘your welcome’ for things like that. What was his problem?

Lisa gave him a small wave as she followed her brother out of the room and disappeared.


End file.
